Techniques of forming non-woven webs from substantially dry components have long been recognized in the art; however, with the advent of high energy costs, the desirability of using such techniques rather than wet-forming processes has become even more evident. Nevertheless, substantial problems have been encountered in preparing dry-formed web materials having a relatively uniform structure. This invention concerns certain special apparatus and processes which may be utilized to prepare such uniform non-woven webs, as well as products comprising these webs.